I'll Be Missing You
by xXRocLaMamitaXx
Summary: Softmore year has to be the craziest year for the PC and The Briarwood Boys. New guys,new girls,new cliques. This year at Briawood Octavian County day, nothing will go right. Massington, Clam, Jolicia, Kemsten, Dylvert & DylanxNew Guy.Sucky sum.Good Stor
1. Introduction

My first Fan-Fic

Please R & R

Enjoy !

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

* * *

I'll be missing you 

Massie Block: It's the start of sophmore year of high school for her and the Pretty Committee! Massie suspects this year to be awesome! I mean when you're dating the amazing Derrick Harrington and have amazing friends you would expect the same rite? WRONG! This year is going to be filled with backstabbing, fights, and Massie Block is going to make a life changing decision...

Claire Lyons: Is dating Cam Fisher! Yay, and they're relationship can't seem too get any stronger, but when am starts acting strange and Massie is starting to talk about Paris more and more , Claire has to do a little investigating, and when she finally finds out what's happening she just wants too lay down and die...

Alicia Rivera: Loves her fantastic life. Currently dating Josh Hotz, and couldn't be anymore happy about it! Through her eyes, everything's right in the world. Well, it is until she meets the new guy and her head is filled with rainbows and ponies...

Kristen Gregory: Currently dating the amazing Kemp Hurley, and loving every second of it! But what happens when one night things go way too far? Will Kemp and Kristen end up in Parenting Classes?

Dylan Marvil: Longs for Chris Plovert, but fears that all they'll ever be is friends. But what happens when a mysterious secret admirer keeps sending her love notes? Dylan is so psyched, and wishes and wishes its Plovert, but the only thing Dylan's sure about is that all this suspension is making her hungry...

* * *

Derrick Harrington: Is starting to have second thoughts about him and Massie's relationship. He tries and tries to convince himself that he still likes Massie, but things aren't leading up to what he wants...

Cam Fisher: Loves Claire but doesn't know how to tell her.

Josh Hotz: Has the Hotz for Alicia Rivera, they're relationship couldn't get anymore fiery. Through his eyes, all is well in the world.

Kemp Hurley: Wants to give Kristin a token of his love, A PROMISE RING! Aw, he wants everything to be perfect on that night! But what happens when Kristen receives a phone call, that might ruin there relationship forever?

Chris Plovert: Is madly in love with Dylan, and has decided on something, but it might ruin his status on the soccer team, and Dylan's mom might hit him with a broom...

Christian Rodriquez: Is the new guy, whose madly in-love with Dylan, as soon as he's paired up with her for a "Chemistry" project. He's so happy, when he seems Dylan scribbling C+D all over her notebook, but little does he know that Dylan lives, breathes, and her world revolves around Chris Plovert.

**

* * *

**

**This is going to bee one Crazy year ! ! ! !**

R & R please and tell me what u think !


	2. First Day!

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 8, 2009**

**7:30 am.**

Massie Block examined herself in her full-length mirror. Today was her first day of high school! She was so excited, and she was on top of the world, well she felt that way at least. I mean, wouldn't you feel perfect, if you had the most amazing outfit on, the perfect best friends, and the most ah-dorable boyfriend?

BEEEEP BEEEEEP!

Massie then noticed that Isaac and Claire Lyons were already waiting in the car for her. She took one last look, blew herself a kiss, kissed Bean's forehead and she quickly grabbed her purse and rushed down the staircase.

**The Range Rover**

**Back Seat**

**September 8, 2009**

**7:35 am.**

"Massie!" Claire yelled as one of her best friends stepped into the Range Rover.

"Hey Claire!" Massie said.

Claire's dad had become rich,(THANK GAWD!) and they hade made the guest house into a mansion. Also, Claire had really stepped up with her wardrobe. She occasionally wore Keds, but that was really rare. They started to pull out the driveway when Massie looked over at Claire's outfit.

"Ooh, nice outfit." Massie complimented Claire.

"Thanks! But Massie, you were there when I bought it." Claire laughed. Massie's eyebrows collided as she re-applied her newest Glossip Girl flavor, Cherry Vanilla. It was dark red and stood out on Massie. That's why she loved it so much and plus, it tasted and smelled really good.

"Really? Eh." She shrugged.

Soon they were at Alicia Rivera's estate and as soon as the Spanish beauty stepped into the Range Rover, she was scrambling over words and Claire and Massie's eyebrows were crinkled and they were leaning back as Alicia leaned into their faces babbling and squealing so fast that Massie lost track after Alicia said "OHMAGAWD!! GUESS WHAT!?!?!?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!?!??!? SLOW DOWN!!!!" Massie yelled. All three girls lurched forward as Isaac stepped on the brakes at once.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!" He screamed. The girls all jumped and sat quietly as Isaac breathed heavily then he calmed down and exhaled, driving once again. Alicia cleared her throat and the girls leaned in once again.

"How many gossip points?" Massie asked without letting Alicia speak because she knew Alicia had gossip.

"None. It's about me." She said sweetly. Massie rolled her eyes but Claire smiled nicely.

"Go ahead. What were you screaming and spazzing out about?" Massie asked.

"I can't tell yet. I think I should wait till Dylan and Kristen get here." Alicia grinned and jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

When Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil hopped into the Range Rover, Alicia exploded causing the girls to collectively jump in shock.

"JOSH TOLD ME HE LOVES ME AND HE GAVE ME A GORGEOUS NECKLACE AT THE END OF OUR DATE LAST NIGHT!" She squealed and the girls squealed and flapped each other's hands in delight.

While the other PC girls gushed over their boyfriends both Massie and Claire's phones buzzed.

**Derrick: I don't want to go back to school! DX**

Massie smiled to herself, Derrick Harrington was her ah-dorable boyfriend. He always made her smile. She admits it her and Derrick had issues in the past, but they always seemed to over come their issues.

**Massie: So you don't want to see me?** ***pout***

Massie and Derrick hadn't seen each other in about a week, because Massie was really busy with her back to school shopping, so they only communicated through aim, texts and phone calls.

**Derrick: Of course! I just don't want to go back to school; I mean honestly do u want to smell bird poop and tomato juice aka. Mrs. Burns?**

Massie busted out laughing and Claire and Alicia were just sending her those, 'are okay' stares. "Yeah I'm okay guys."

Claire flipped open her brand new Swarvoski studded Sidekick 09 and read the texts that made her heart fly out of her chest and land outside, in the middle of road where it got ran over by many cars.

**Cam: It's over. Sorry. **

"HEY GIRLIES!" shouted Dylan out of nowhere.

"Uh oh, someone had a little too much sugar this morning." Kristen stated playfully.

Dylan rolled her eyes playfully at Kristen. "GUYS I NEED HELP!"

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!" Massie, Alicia and Kristen yelled, while Claire stareed at her phone screen, tears dripping down on it.

"I want Chris Plovert to like meeeee" Whined Dylan.

"Don't worry Dyl, I'm sure he'll be drooling all over you when we get to school." Massie assured her.

"Oh, well me and u both have the same problem, I texted Kemp this morning, and I got NO answer." Kristen sighed. Claire sniffed and turned towards the widnow, not wanting anyone to bother her.

Massie noticed a really, really quiet Claire, and silently texted her. Claire's phone buzzed, she quickly flipped it open and her last bit of hope was crushed when she saw it was Massie.

**Massie: Claire are you ok?**

**Claire: no ******

Massie looked next to her to see a crying Claire staring out of the window.

"Ehmagawd, Claire are u okay?" Kristen asked.

Claire burst into tears and Massie held her. "Cam b-broke—u-u-p with ME!" she cried into a dozen of tissues that her friends threw at her.

"Cam broke u with you?!?!?" Massie yelled.

"Mhmm." Claire nodded.

"Awww, lets get you cleaned up." Said Kristen.

"Yeah! And then, we're gonna kick his ass!" Dylan punched her fist in the air.

**BOCD**

**The Oak**

**Pretty Committee (minus Claire)**

**8:00 am**

The Pretty committee sat in a circle under the oak, minus Claire. She had decided to go in early and avoid Cam.

Everyone's phones were buzzing non-stop, but they had decided not to even read their texts, or IMs. They had wanted to stick by Claire in her time of need, which meant no BBxPC activity during school so that Claire wouldn't feel all sad.

Suddenly every PC member felt a pair of hands cover there eyes, but none of them paid attention, they just continued talking like there was nothing going on.

All of the PC members got up, removed each pair of hands, and looked directly at Cam.

"Hi". Said cam

The P.C. continued shooting daggers at Cam.

"Uhm, er. Did I do something?" Cam said. Massie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you break up with Claire?" Dylan blurted.

Cam looked down at his sneakers

"You made her cry u know!" Alicia yelled

Cam looked up and shot Alicia an "Are you serious glare"

"Yes! She is serious you asshole!" Massie slapped him across the head. His friends tried to hold abck their laughter.

"Why did you do it Cam?" Kristen spoke through her teeth.

"Because I dont deserve her." Cam mumbled

Massie pushed past every P.C. member, grabbed Cams arm, and dragged him all the way to the side of the building.

"Now look here Fisher! Why the hell do u think that you dont deserve Claire?"

"Because shes to good for me, I just dont think that I'm enough, I think she deserves to be with a guy better than me. I honestly don't know why she even likes me. I have that whole bad boy look and bad guy with a good girl, well-I just don't think she should be with me."

"Claire's gonna kill me for telling you this, but listen Cam Claires totally in love with you, she talks about you non-stop! She thinks your totally hot, funny and romantic." Massie said looking at him stright in the eyes.

Cam looked into Massie's eyes with a look of disbelief and regret.

"Well why are you still here? Don't you have a girl to go and get back?!" Massie yelled, throwing her arms up.

And with that Cam was running to the school building to find the love of his life.

* * *

**Did u love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review please**


	3. Our farewell

**Okay you guys, thanks to xStarfiction19x (Check out her stories) I'm not deleting my story! Yaay!**

**So this chapter goes out to Alistar! (xStarfiction19x)**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the clique characters**

BOCD

The Hallways

September. 8, 2009

8:00 am.

Claire was walking through the hallways, just roaming around, thinking about Cam, since class didn't start for another 20 minutes.

She thought about how much she had loved him. She thought about how he broke her heart. She thought about all of the sours and gummies that he had brought her. She thought about all the chances she had given him, from going out with Olivia, to kissing with strawberry. Claire thought about his twinkling green and blue eyes. Claire than thought about the day Cam admitted his love to her.

_Flashback_

_Claire and Cam were on a date, but Claire didn't know were Cam was taking her._

"_Okay, cover your eyes" Cam said._

_Claire covered her eyes and Cam started to carry her._

"_Cam, were we going" Claire asked in the sweetest voice she could manage._

"_Open your eyes" Cam whispered into Claire's ear, as he gently put her down._

_When Claire opened her eyes, she and Cam were surrounded by rose pedals in the shape of a heart on the beach, the sun was just setting, and it looked beautiful._

"_Cam it's-"Claire was speechless._

_Cam then turned Claire around, and rapped his arms around Claire's waist._

"_Claire Alexandra Lyons, I love you with all my heart" Cam said while a blush slowly crept on his cheeks._

_Tears were forming Claire's eyes. "I Love you to Cam Eugene Fisher" Claire said as Tears gently spilled out of her eyes._

_Cam then kissed her passionately._

_End of Flashback_

Claire than sat up against the wall, as tears started spilling over Claire's eyes, she cried for her relationship, she cried for Cam, but most importantly, she cried for her gummies and sours.

BOCD

The Hallways

September. 8,2009

8:05 am.

Cam was running through the hallways in search for Claire, he just had to apologize; he just had to say he was sorry, he had to have Claire back in his arms, but most importantly… he had to feed her gummies.

I'm such an ass Cam thought, why did I just let the love of my life go?

As Cam thought, he started hearing sniffles, as they got louder and louder he started hearing someone bawl!

_CLAIRE!_ Cam thought

As Cam Rounded the next Corner, he saw a weeping Claire crouched in a ball on the wall.

CLAIRE! Cam yelled.

Claire cried even harder, she knew he was going to beg for her forgiveness, but she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Claire, I'm a stupid Dickhead, that doesn't deserve you at all, and I understand if u hate me right now, but u have to let me explain, Claire please ! Cam said

C-cam, Claire said wiping her eyes, and standing up, Cam then got up and tried to hug her, but Claire just pushed him off of her.

Cam, you've broken my heart to many times, and I don't think that I can handle it anymore. Claire said, and she started walking away.

Claire, wait! Cam yelled.

At this point, there were people already people crowding the halls, and they all stopped to see the commotion.

FOR WHAT CAM?!? SO THAT MY HEART CAN GET BROKEN ONCE AGAIN!?!? IVE GIVEN YOU SO MANY CHANCES, AND ALL YOU DO IS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM, CAM FISHER MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART BUT I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! CLAIRE YELLED.

But Claire, I Love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. Cam said in a hard voice.

Claire immediately ripped off her C&C forever necklace that Cam had given her, and threw it at Cam.

CAM I CANT, NOT ANYMORE .Claire yelled while crying.

She then started to walk out of the building, while Cam chasing after her. CLAIRE WAIT, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Cam said, his voice was cracking.

Claire was now walking down the pavement with cam yelling how much he loved her, Claire was crying, she was getting really, really mad .

**Massie's POV **

Massie was in the middle of flirting with Derrick, when he saw Claire walking down the pavement with Cam yelling how much he loved her. Then Massie saw Claire fist's ball up. She immediately moved away from Derrick and went to see if the other girls had seen Claire.

Guys, did u guys see Claire when she got out? Massie said quickly.

Yeah, Mass you're the only person who know how to calm her down. Alicia said

I know, I know. You guys just need to hold cam back, so I can go and talk to Claire.

Wait, what's wrong with Claire? Asked Josh.

Well, when she gets too mad, she explodes, were the only people that have seen her like that, and trust me you're going to want to keep it that way. Derrick take your guys, and hold Cam back before anything else happens.

**Claire's POV**

Cam was screaming in her ear about how much he had loved her, but Claire didn't know if she could handle all of the things that were happening with her and cam.

Cam then grabbed Claire by the arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! EVER!" Claire shouted while crying "YOU'VE COST ME SO MUCH PAIN THAT I JUST DON'T THINK THAT I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE CAM!" Claire shouted as she cried.

Cam was trying to reach forward, as he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. "Dude. Let her go" said Derrick.

"NO LET GO" Cam yelled at Derrick, and yanked his arm out of Derrick's grasp.

"Kuh-laire! Are u okay?" Massie shouted going towards Claire with the rest of the P.C. at her heels.

"No" Claire sniffled.

"Look, there's Isaac. Let's go Claire." Massie said as they all got into the Range Rover.

Claire looked back at a yelling Cam locked in between Josh and Derrick, trying to escape there grasp's. As she looked back, one more tear fell, and she got into the Range Rover.

**Well there u have it!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Reviews would be lovely**

**xOOX**

**Crissy x]**


End file.
